Social Media Addict
by Miidori
Summary: Aturan pertama dalam PDKT, jangan pernah gunakan sosial media. Belum sampai tiga detik, Rin langsung mengacaukan itu semua. Oh, terima kasih banyak 'teman-teman'./RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Halo halo! Lama banget saya gak apdet yah. Banyak banget tugas nihhh;w;. Okelah, lanjut sajah!

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Social Media Addict."**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp. Facebook belongs to Mark Zuckerberg.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

**Summary: Aturan pertama dalam PDKT, jangan pernah gunakan sosial media. Belum sampai tiga detik, Rin langsung mengacaukan itu semua. Oh, terima kasih banyak 'teman-teman'.**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

Seharusnya ini jadi hari minggu yang baik bukan?

Nonton Pokemon hari minggu (oh, itu adalah surga dunia), makan sereal tambah susu vanila yang manis, tidak ada tugas rumah, WiFi bekerja dengan sangat baik.

Rin sampai harus tersenyum 24 jam memikirkan itu semua.

Tapi ada saatnya sosial media berbicara, "_Haha, tunggu sebentar. Oh yeah, ada _update_ terbaru tentang gebetanmu._"

Dan suara telepon di ruang tengah memikik nyaring, "_HOI! ADA TELEPON, BODOH! ANGKAT! ANGKAT! INI DARI RATU MIKU HATSUNE!_"

Betapa Rin ingin berubah menjadi Hulk untuk sejenak saat mendengar (atau membaca?) nama Hatsune Miku di telepon rumahnya.

Rin menaruh _laptop_ di pangkuannya ke sofa beludru merah. Lalu mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan berjalan ke arah telepon yang masih berdering. Tangannya mengambil telepon hitam itu, dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Ha—"

"_Woi Rin! Lemot banget lu jawab telepon aje!_"

"Apa Miku? Apa?"

"_Oke, oke. Gue akan ngasih tau ini dengan cepat dan jelas_," manusia toska seberang sana sedang menghela napasnya perlahan, "_RingmulaiPDKTsamaLendanditanggepinbaiksamaLen._"

"Ha—?"

"—_jadiloharusgeraksekarangjuga._" Miku menarik napas lagi, "_Ngerti_?"

"Nggak."

—

**Suzune Ring**

Len besok jangan lupa bawa catetan mtk gue ya _**Kagamine Len**_

**Like. Comment. Share**

**Kagamine Len **sip

—

Gumi berjalan dengan buku biologi di pelukannya depan dada. Blazer sekolah tidak terkancing. Bahu yang lemas menahan blazer tidak cukup baik—sampai ada beberapa centi dari bagian blazer yang merosot. Kantung mata di bawah matanya jelas langsung menuju ke seorang tersangka—

"Miku."

Rin memutar matanya. Ini bukan yang pertama bagi dia, Gumi, dan—oh, tentu saja harus disebutkan—Miku. Mereka bertiga sahabat dari kecil. Belepotan bareng, nangis bareng, nangisin anak orang bareng, berantem bareng, kena hukuman bareng—pokoknya semuanya bareng! Apa sih yang nggak? Nggak ada. Dari tiga orang gadis berambut pendek hanya Miku yang berambut panjang, dan yang paling _berisik_. Maksudnya _berisik_ di sini adalah, bukannya teriak-teriak—oh _wait_, itu masuk—tapi yang paling utama adalah hal terkecil aja sampe harus di permasalahkan.

Mau contoh?

Mau banget apa mau aja?

Oke, oke. Santai.

Contohnya adalah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ada satu coretan di buku fisikanya. Warnanya merah, ditarik dari sumbu x ke sumbu y dengan titik kordinat (8,7). Miku langsung histeris di kelas. Hampir mau berdramatis ria supaya semua orang minjemin _tipe-ex_ (berhubung dia gak punya). Dan saat salah satu siswa yang udah gak tahan sama ocehan Miku ngasih benda pembersih itu, Miku diem. Ngebuat Rin dan Gumi ngomong, "_Gue gak kenal sama tu orang_."

Dan seperti di hari minggu dambaan para siswa-siswi yang udah gila karena tugas, Miku menggila.

"Miku nelpon gue jam 10 pas hari minggu cuman gara-gara Facebook."

Gumi mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari mulutnya, "Lo mending jam 10," Gumi menguap, menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangan, lalu kembali lemas, "Gue jam 5 pagi."

Rin kaget. Ya Tuhan. Gila lama banget! Gak ada yang tahan sama ocehan Miku. _**Gak ada**_. Mungkin ini memang kutukan paling dahsyat abad ini. Ditelpon sama Miku di hari minggu. Harus dengerin dia ngomong selama 12 jam non-stop. Mungkin gak apa-apa kalo ngomongin pelajaran atau hal **penting**lainnya. Tapi percayalah wahai saudara-suadara beda ibu dan beda bapak, kutukan maha dahsyat adalah saat Ratu Ngoceh adalah _social media addict_. Tiap 5 menit ada apdet terbaru, maka dalam kecepatan 5 detik akan ada telpon rumah yang berdering.

"Gila lo. Sabar ya," Rin menepuk pundak Gumi prihatin.

"Banget."

"Wat tje puk banget tau gak sih lo?! Gue harus dengerin dia ngoceh sampe jam 5 sore! Duabelas jam!" Gumi menaikkan suaranya serta merta jari telunjuknya. Meracau di pagi hari membuat suara kepakan burung terdengar. Mengutuk Miku dalam bayangan angin pagi. "Untung dia temen gue! Kalo bukan udah gue jadiin kambing guling!"

Ini bukan hal aneh. Niat menjadikan Miku kambing guling bukanlah niat yang jelek. Sungguh salah satu keinginan kedua sekolah ini setelah membanggakan negeri adalah menggoreng Miku hidup-hidup. Bahkan _our _Kepala Sekolah Terhormat kita pun berpikiran demikian. Stiap hari dia harus ke dokter THT untuk menyumbat telinganya agar tidak berdarah.

"Iyalah. _I know_. Miku itu berisik banget. Cuman bayangin deh, idup tanpa Miku sama aja makan sop gak pake garem. Sepi banget. Sunyi. Senyap. Hening,"

Gumi berpikir sejenak. Iya sih. Gak ada Miku gak seru. Mereka gak bisa ngegosipin cowok-cowok tampan. Gak bisa nangisin anak orang. Gak bisa hampir ngebunuh kelinci kepala sekolah. Gak bisa ngebuat sekolah libur seminggu karena ulah mereka. Gak bisa masuk _headline_ mading. Gak bisa _ketawa_.

Gumi menghela napas, "Iyalah."

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Menyusuri angin pagi yang menerbangkan anak-anak rambut. Sampai saatnya tiba. Suara melengking menghancurkan semuanya. Ini adalah kiamat mendadak bagi Rin dan Gumi. Kedatangan suara ini akan menjadi awal kehancuran bagi kita semua. Apa sebagai permulaan? Telinga berdarah? Tulang patah-patah? Kehabisan napas?

"WOIIIII! RIINN! GUMIII!"

Telinga berdarah.

Miku datang dengan kecepatan matahari. Tangannya yang bebas langsung merangkul dua orang yang tidak bergerak itu. Tidak memberi mereka celah untuk bernapas, Rin dan Gumi langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Miku.

"Lepaaaasss!"

Miku tidak memberi ampun. Ia makin memajukan badannya ke depan. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga hilang keseimbangan mereka terjatuh.

"Brengseekkk!" Miku memekik sambil nyengir, lalu tawanya mengambang di udara.

Rin dan Gumi melihat Miku dengan tatapan sebal. Karena Miku tertawa, tidak ada alasan untuk Rin dan Gumi cemberut. Tawa mereka menjadi tontonan para burung di pagi hari.

"Sialan!" dan tawa mereka memenuhi atmosfer.

—

Bagi yang nggak tau Kagamine Len itu siapa, biarkan _author_ menambah pahala diri sendiri.

_Our Mr. Perfect_. Tuan Sempurna kita. Ketua Tim Basket Putera, pemegang juara 1 di kelas, idola para gadis, dan—ho ho ho! Tentu saja—gebetan Rin.

Tapi saudara-saudara, Kagamine Len terlalu tinggi bagi gadis seperti Rin. Rin adalah sahabat dari Hatsune Miku—di mana Miku adalah pembuat onar kelas kakap di dunia—jadi mau gak mau, suka gak suka, Rin sudah dicap secara tidak langsung oleh Crypton Academy sebagai pembuat onar juga—_plus _Gumi.

Tapi adalah sebuah keuntungan kalo Rin gak punya saingan? Tapi tunggu, saingan Rin itu semua angkatan. Tapi, itu gak penting. Karena yang paling deket sama Len itu cuman Suzune Ring. Itu dia saingan asli Rin.

Mereka berdua itu kayak petinju kelas dunia lawan pengemis. Pengemis itu Rin dan petinju itu Ring. Bagi Rin, Ring itu adalah saingan terberatnya. Bagi Ring, Rin itu cuman kayak debu di sepatunya.

Tau yang lebih mengenaskan? Len kenal deket sama Ring, sedangkan Len cuman sebatas tau namanya Rin.

Dan—

"Peluang lo sama Len buat jadian itu tipis kayak kertas."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Gumi menyetujui perkataan Miku. Peluang Rin sama Len, itu tipis banget. Ini namanya cinta diam-diam. Keduanya gak pernah ngobrol. Hanya satu pihak yang sibuk meneliti pujaannya, sedangkan sang pujaan? Malah sibuk sama saingan si pihak peneliti doang. Dan peluang Rin bakal sakit hati, besar banget.

Mereka gak bakal bisa merubah imej mereka si pembuat onar. Mereka sudah terlalu melekat di budaya Crypton Academy. Adalah sebuah usaha yang besar untuk merubah imej mereka. Imej mereka bukanlah sebatas _jpeg_.

"Lo itu kayak—" Miku meneliti dari ujung rambut Rin, sampe ujung kaki Rin, "—gembel," makjleb.

"Brengsek lo," Rin mencibir. "Emang gue jelek banget apa? Sialan lo semua," Rin mengangkat jari tengahnya. Membagi kesan tidak suka pada Gumi yang setuju pada pendapat Miku tentang dirinya dan gembel yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Dan Ring itu kayak—" Miku menggambarkan visualisai tentan Ring dalam otaknya, "—putri."

Oh yeah, putri tercantik dan terbaik yang pernah ada.

Suzune Ring. Ketua klub drama, pemegang juara 2 di kelas, idola para pria, dan saingan Rin.

Mereka berdua saling gak kenal. Tapi sering pas-pasan. Itu juga kalo sering bertemu pandang, Ring senyum duluan. Si Rin malah kikuk. Senyumannya anggun, sedangkan Rin paling cuman bisa nyengir. Di kelas memasak, dia juga jago banget. Ring pinter bikin pasta _spaghetti_, kalo Rin paling jago bikin mie kuah. Jauh banget emang perbedaanya.

Miku dengan mulut penuh coklat, menunjuk satu sudut di kafetaria, "Liat—"

"—Pangeran dan Putri."

Rin mengikuti arah telunjuk Miku, Ring dan Len. Ketawa, sambil makan roti isi—yang kayaknya buatan Ring. Lalu Rin melihat ke arah Gumi dan Miku.

Dia mau minta maaf karena udah ngasih tunjuk jari tengahnya. Mungkin pendapat Miku emang bener. Dan seharusnya sikap dia kayak Gumi yang setuju. Dia emang kayak gembel kok. Rambut acak-acakkan. Mata sayu. Tampang madesu. Apa yang lebih mirip lagi sama dia selain kelinci buluk kepala sekolah?

Ia nyengir, "Maaf."

—

Gak ada yang lebih enak dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Mereka udah sering kesini. Cari alesan gak penting, abis itu numpang ngadem. Kepala sekolah juga udah maklum. Mereka malah dikasih izin untuk masuk. Kadang, mereka curhat sama kepala sekolah. Bagi cowok yang terbilang cukup cakep itu, permasalahan hati remaja itu gak buat bosen. Apalagi remajanya kayak gini.

Bagi Gakupo yang gak punya anak cewek, mereka udah dianggep anak. Walaupun Gakupo sering di_bully_, akhirnya mereka juga bakalan curhat sambil ngadem. Gakupo juga tau siapa yang dipermasalahin. Dari dulu gak pernah berubah. Cuman masalah percintaan si Rin doang. Mungkin bagi orang-orang bosen, tapi bagi dia nggak. Cewek kumel yang sebenernya cantik suka sama Tuan Sempurna dari Negeri Kayangan, sayangnya ada saingan yang cantik. Jadi—

"Agak susah sih kalo kamu gak mau berubah."

Miku menepuk tangannya, "Nah! Itu dia! Berubah! Lo harus berubah!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Rin.

"Lo pikir gue Sailor Moon?!"

Gumi yang kerjaannya cuman makanin kue Gakupo ikut menimpali, "Lo harus agresif initinya. Kalo dia tau eksistensi lo, dia bakal mempertimbangkan elo."

Miku menunjuk Gumi. "Nah! Itu! Bener! Walaupun gue gak ngerti maksudnya, pokoknya bener!"

Rin memutar matanya, dia udah biasa sama keadaan kayak gini. Di mana semuanya menyuruhnya untuk berubah. Oh _please_! Dia bukan Sailor Moon! Dia gak bisa berubah! Dia akan tetap jadi dirinya!

Ini yang dia sebel di keadaannya. Dia jatuh cinta, di mana dia dipaksa untuk berubah demi orang yang dia suka. Bukan gini caranya. Kalo orang itu suka sama dia, orang itu harus suka dia apa adanya. Bukan Rin yang cantik, baik, manis, atau apapun itu. Tapi yaah, kita hidup di dunia dengan segala realita yang menampar kita. Gak akan ada cerita kayak gitu. Dia harus berubah. Dia harus jadi Rin yang cantik, baik, dan manis kalo dia mau hati Len.

Rin menggeleng, "Nggak. Gue gak mau. Gue lebih nyaman kayak gini kok," dia meninggikan suaranya, "Emang gue kayak gembel, yang penting—"

"Emang ada yang penting dari lo?"

"Kurang ajar lo."

—

**Suzune Ring**

Selamet Len! Jadi juara 1 lagi! Kalah lagi deh gue :( _**Kagamine Len**_

**Like. Comment. Share**

**Kagamine Len **makasih jelekkk :p jangan sedih dong, nanti tambah jelekkk :p

—

"_See_? Pas kenaikkan kelas aja langsung kayak gini. Lo kapan nyerang balik?" Miku menunjukkan halaman Facebook di ponselnya ke Rin dan Gumi. "Paling banter juga liat-liatan, itu juga dia langsung liat ke arah lain."

"Yaah—hmm..." Rin menutup matanya, menaikkan pundaknya, "Hmm—bodo amat..."

Kelas sedang kosong. Ini sudah sore. Anak-anak sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal beberapa anak yang sedang ada kegiatan tambahan klub, atau yang gak jelas kayak mereka.

Matahari sudah ingin pulang, menciptakan gradasi indah di langit. Cahaya matahari tembus ke kaca, menyinari wajah Rin yang terbenam di antara kedua tangannya yang bersilangan.

Mungkin dia hanya kurang beruntung, atau mungkin Len memang bukan untuknya. Demi sumbu x dan sumbu y, apakah dia anak nakal sampai harus dihukum seperti ini? Jika saja ia tahu tontonan tentang cinta akan mempengaruhinya, ia akan membakar seluruh koleksi DVD bajakannya, membuangnya jauh-jauh, dan memendam harapannya tentang Len.

Dia sudah sakit berkali-kali karena berharap. Tapi hal yang paling berat adalah berhenti berharap ketika matanya memberi harapan. Karena saat itu, ia tahu dengan pasti ia akan jatuh di lubang yang sama. Dan merasa bodoh untuk ke berapa kalinya.

_**Duk!**_

Sebuah bola basket masuk ke kelas. Meluncur ke depan kelas. Rin, Gumi, Miku melihatnya. Tapi tidak peduli dan lebih memilih berkelebat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka pikir, si pemilik paling bakalan ngambil.

Rin memang tidak peduli, tapi dia penasaran milik siapa bola basket ini. Apalagi ia merasa familiar dengan bola basket yang memiliki gambar orang senyum yang digambar dengan spidol. Tunggu. Ini kan...

"Hey," suara bariton memenuhi atmosfer di kelas. Rin membeku di tempat, ia melihat ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Menampilkan cowok tinggi dengan rambut pirang dikuncir. Len. Len Kagamine. Len Kagamine gebetannya Rin.

Miku dan Gumi kaget. Mereka melihat ke arah Rin. _Mampus lo Rin._

"Tolong dong, bola basketnya."

Rin berdiri, mendekati bola basket itu, dan mengambilnya.

"Kalo gak salah nama lo Rim, kan?"

Nama aja udah salah. Gimana dia mau kenal? Emang tipis banget peluangnya.

Rin menggeleng. "Bukan," dia melempar bola basket Len. Bola basket itu ditangkap oleh Len, "Hampir bener," dia melanjutkannya.

Len tersenyum simpul, "Makasih ya," ia berbalik arah. Di balik punggungnya ia berkata, "Rin," lalu benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Rin diam di tempatnya. Ia melirik Gumi dan Miku. Mereka saling berpandangan. Dengan cepat, Rin menerjang mereka dan teriak—

"Gue sayang sama kalian!"

* * *

-**TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

haiii! gimana kabar kaliaann? maaf yaa saya gak apdet lama bangett! tugas numpuukk, ulangan dimana-manaa! ya ampuunn;w;

ini fic baru lagi. HAHAHAHAHAHA. duh, muuph qq ;w;

okelah, ini aja. akhir kata,

review! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Ya ampun. Saya udah lama banget gak apdet-apdet. Huhu. Udah deh, langsung aja.

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Social Media Addict."**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp. Facebook belongs to Mark Zuckerberg.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

**Summary: Aturan pertama dalam PDKT, jangan pernah gunakan sosial media. Belum sampai tiga detik, Rin langsung mengacaukan itu semua. Oh, terima kasih banyak 'teman-teman'.**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

Saat istirahat di kafetaria adalah jelmaan neraka. Di sini berlaku hukum rimba, 'siapa cepat dia dapat. Angkat pantat ilang tempat'.

Kafetaria selalu penuh sama anak-anak pemalas yang gak mau bangun pagi-pagi buat bento. Jadi pas bel bunyi, kalian harus lari, beli makanan, nyari tempat duduk _**secepat mungkin**_. Kalo nggak, siap2 aja gak makan. Di kafetaria, gak boleh ada yang egois. Gak kenal kata-kata "_you can't sit with us_"-nya Mean Girls. Kalo ada yang berani kayak gitu, siap-siap diributin sama satu sekolah. Semuanya harus berbagi. Tapi ya namanya cobaan, kalo gak dapet tempat duduk, ya udah derita lo.

Dari seluruh siswa-siswi Crypton Academy, yang tercepat adalah si trio pengacau. Satu menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi, mereka udah lari duluan. Gimana? Kan masih pelajaran? Gampang—apa yang gak bisa dibuat sama mereka? Tinggal izin ke toilet, abis itu langsung cabut ke kafetaria.

Emang sih gak baik. Tapi kalo perut udah keroncongan? _Nothing impossible_. Apalagi bagi Miku, Gumi, dan Rin.

Soal tempat duduk, jelas mereka dapetin duluan. Tapi nanti kalo yang dateng lebih banyak? Mereka masih kedapetan _space_ banyak. Kenapa? Bukannya gak ada peraturan Mean Girls? Emang sih, tapi mau gak kalian lagi makan, abis itu kehujanan sama ludah(ew) Miku yang nyerocos panjang? Mending makan di tempat lain deh.

Contohnya kali ini.

Kafetaria penuh, tapi tempat Gumi, Rin, dan Miku mempunyai privasi lebih. Roti melon sama susu di dalam botol kaca selalu jadi rutinitas pasokan energi mereka di sekolah. Roti udah setengah di makan, susu udah setengah diminum.

"Tau gak sih lo, urutan cowok cakep di sekolah kita baru aja diganti," Miku menelan roti dalam mulutnya, "diubah abis-abisan."

"Nomor satu siapa?" Rin menanggapi dengan santai. Ia yakin, bahwa lelaki pirang itu tidak akan berubah posisi.

Miku memutar matanya, "Len."

"Selera gue emang nggak rendahan."

"Nomor dua?" Gumi mengambil minumannya. "Siapa?"

"Umm, gak liat. Pokoknya gue liat nomor satu aja," Miku cengengesan. Merasa gak bersalah. Muka Gumi langsung berubah. Dia siap memotong Miku kapan saja dalam jangkauan waktu secepat mungkin. "Oke gue boong," Miku takut duluan, "Gumiya sama Kaito punya suara yang sama."

Gumi pamer senyum, "Iyalah, paling ganteng itu emang Kaito. Apaan tuh Gumiya? Nyampahin urutan aja," tangannya yang bebas mengibaskan sebagian rambut belakangnya, "Coba aja kalo dia mau maen ama 'anak biasa' udah gue demprat, dah." Ia mencoba mengingat senior tampan yang jarang bermain dengan anak-anak sepertinya.

"Enak aja lo demprat-demprat!" Miku menggebrak meja, "Gue sama Kaito-_senpai_. Ngerti?"

Gumi membagi tatapan sadisnya dengan Miku. Menyebarkan aura persaingan yang tinggi. "Ngerti banget, _boss_. Gue sama Kaito-_senpai_."

"Awas lo—"

"Apa awas-awas? Awas kau mencuri hatiku?" cowok tinggi dengan mata sewarna jeruk datang menaruh roti isi melon dan air mineral di sebelah makanan Miku. "Woi, tungguin gue napa kalo mau cabut."

"Eh ada si Lu-eh."

"Nama gue Lui," Lui menyipitkan mata ke Rin, "Lu lulus TK gak sih?"

Hibiki Lui. Cowok tinggi dengan muka yang agak imut ini sekelas sama si trio penghancur. Duduk di sebelah Miku setiap hari ngebuat kupingnya setebal baja. Anak yang udah terkenal sama kata-kata 'nyolot' ini, udah dianggep _gay-friend_ bagi Miku, Gumi, dan Rin. Sering ngatain, cuman dikatain balik gak mau.

"Hey, anak homo. Siapa suruh lo duduk di sini?" Rin pamer gigi, dagu diangkat keatas, mata ngejek level kecamatan, "Lo pikir ini meja bapak lo?"

Lui mengacungkan jari tengah buat teman 'tersanyang'nya itu. "Lo pikir ini meja bapak lo juga?"

"Ya enggak lah! Lo lulus TK gak sih?" Rin tertawa keras, menggebrak meja, membuat makanan sedikit bergetar akibat kegiatannya itu. _Mampus lo_. Dia balik memberi jari tengah kepada Lui yang mukanya gak disetrika. "Jangan ngambek, muka lo kayak Tempat Pembuangan Akhir."

"Berisik lo," Lui tambah emosi. Matanya yang sewarna jeruk merefleksikan jari tengah Rin yang tenggelam, "_Our _Pangeran dan Puteri lagi nikmatin istirahatnya—"

"Ya elah, namanya juga waktu istirahat. Emang lo gak istirahat?"

"—suap-suapan."

Rin mati kutu. Bukan, ini bukan denotasi di mana kutu mati. Tapi ini konotasi, di mana Rin sebagai kutu _**uhuk**_kupret_**uhuk**_ yang kaget bukan main.

Gebetan sama saingannya suap-suapan? Apa-apaan itu? Ini harus dihentikan! Tapi melihat kembali riwayat hidup Rin, jelas dia bukan siapa-siapanya bagi Len. Gak ada hubungan langsung maupun tidak langsung dengan si pirang matahari (bukan anak yang sering ngelayap siang-siang!) menimbulkan alasan yang mutlak untuk diam di tempatnya dan menelan kembali rencananya untuk menghentikan hal itu.

Apakah hatinya pantas untuk hancur? Tidak, ini bukan bicara tentang pantas atau tidak pantas dengan menyangkutpautkan organ yang berguna untuk degradasi zat toksin—tetapi banyak orang yang mengalihfungsikan sebagai organ paling galau. Tidak, itu jawabannya jika hati menjadi fungsi opsi kedua. Tentu saja tidak. Hatinya tidak pantas hancur. Ditinjau dari riwayat hidup Len, ia tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Rin. Tetapi mengapa ia mampu membuat seluruh harapannya hancur? Bersamaan dengan hatinya?

Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau buat hal yang disebut cinta?

Cinta bukan partikel, molekul senyawa, ataupun molekul unsur—tapi mengapa penting? Oh Tuhan, Kau sudah tau bahwa jatuh cinta itu sakit, tetapi kenapa Engkau masih membuatnya dan melanjutkan hal yang Kau sebut anugerah itu?

Jawabannya simpel. Kenapa kau makan donat, jika kau tau donat itu akan habis?

"Lo kenapa masih suka sama dia? Lo tau sendiri itu bakal nyakitin diri lo sendiri."

"Karena itu anugerah."

Karena donat itu enak.

Karena cinta itu anugerah. Akan ada saat di mana hatimu melambung tinggi walau akhirnya jatuh. Akan ada saat di mana hatimu selembut kembang gula walau lemah. Akan ada saat hatimu secantik kaca walau akan retak. Semua itu adalah anugerah tersendiri.

Lui mengunyah roti melon dalam mulutnya, "Teori donat, Rin?"

Rin menegak susu putih miliknya, "Yo'i," lalu pandangannya teruju pada dua remaja yang saling tertawa di ujung kursi lain. "Yo'i."

—

Ini dia. Kelas matematika. Rin adalah salah satu diantara seribu orang yang malas akan pelajaran ini. Tidak, otaknya tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai dibawah rata-rata, malah kebalikannya. Tetapi jika diberi 10 soal penggabungan dari angka dan huruf? Ya, mabok.

"Lalu Tuhan murka dan memberi huruf pada matematika," begitulah penjelasan sejarah variabel dari Rin. "Kenapa harus ada tugas sih?!" dia masih males karena kebawa _mood _pas istirahat, "Apa salah gue?!"

"Ya elah, Rin. Lebay amat lo," adalah sebuah ironi jika yang mengatakannya adalah Miku. "Gue aja kagak." Itu Hatsune Miku, saudara-saudara.

"Mik, lo ulang tahun kapan sih?"

Otak Miku mulai berpikir. Apa Rin pengen beliin hadiah? Apa dia pengen buat kejutan? Ih, kayaknya seru deh. Tahun kemarin, gak ada yang inget sama ulang tahunnya. Si Rin inget juga karena diingetin sama Gumi. Jadinya ia cuman dapet hadiah dadakan dari Gumi, Rin, sama Lui—es krim _small cup_.

Miku mulai cengegesan, "Emang kenapa? 31 Agustus," Miku senyum-senyum sendiri, "Mau kasih hadiah, yaa?"

"Yo'i," Rin menampilkan deretan giginya, "Kaca."

Sumpah saudara-saudara, Miku berharap ia cukup kuat untuk melemparkan gedung sekolah ke muka Rin.

Rin cengengesan. Dia memperhatikan punggung guru berambut coklat itu. Mengoceh bagaimana mendapat persamaan kuadrat dan hal-hal membosankan itu. Ia melirik Miku, keringat membasahi seperempat wajahnya. Ini dia tanda-tanda jadi bang toyib, saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah air—

"Rin, ajarin gue ya."

—

Ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup seorang Kagamine Len, dia dipanggil ke ruang guru. Kepalanya berat, bibirnya terus ditarik gravitasi—seperti nilainya belakangan ini. Matematika SMP yang ia pelajari beberapa tahun lalu menjadi alasannya di sini. Otaknya yang jenius lengah beberapa saat. Dengan kata lain, _**lupa**_.

"Len-_san_ saya menyadari bahwa kamu itu sibuk. Bahkan bukan hanya saya, satu sekolah ini sadar," kepulan asap dari rokok itu mengambang tipis di udara, "Kamu membanggakan dengan _slam dunk_ atau apalah itu. Kamu juga pintar, Len-_san_," udara dingin meperparah bibirnya yang kering, "Sangat disayangkan kamu lupa materi semudah ini. Ini materi SMP, Len-_san_. Gradien dan hal-hal semacam itulah."

"Iya,_ Sensei_."

Kiyoteru menyesap rokoknya kembali, lalu menghembuskan asap-asap dari mulutnya, "Saya agak sibuk belakangan ini, saya harap kamu belajar sendiri tentang gradien." Lalu ia berdiri, memunggungi Len dan suara pintu tertutup mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Len.

Dalam sunyi Len memandang kertas dengan tinta merah di atasnya, "Brengsek."

—

**Suzune Ring**

Len, lo dapet ulangan matematika berapa? _**Kagamine Len**_

**Like. Comment. Share.**

**Kagamine Len **jelek, 60. Nanti gue ngulang.

—

"Ya Tuhan, Miku!" suara Rin mengambang di udara, "Ini cuman gradien!" cahaya matahari terbenam masuk melalui kaca.

"Yaa, gue bukan _math-freak_ macam lo," Miku menjawab santai. "Duh, ulang dong yang persamaan garis dua titik!"

Rin menghela napas. Karbondioksida tanda hasil pembakaran dalam tubuhnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan tentang hal itu pada Miku—menjelaskan konsep dari rumus sederhana.

"Miku rumusnya gampang," Rin mulai mengambil kapur dan menulis dengan cepat di papan tulis, bibirnya mengoceh tentang garis sumbu X dan Y. Tangannya yang lincah, menarik garis pada kordinat yang telah ditentukan. Matanya yang jeli memeriksa apakah ada yang salah pada konsep. Saat kapur tinggal setengah, ia berbalik menatap Miku.

"Oh! _I see_! Gue baru ngerti sekarang." Miku berseru senang. Ini adalah materi kelemahannya saat SMP dulu. Ia sempat berharap tidak bertemu materi ini ketika SMA, tetapi jahatnya matematika membuatnya harus ngais aspal.

Rin tersenyum. Selama beberapa jam ia menjadi guru spontan, ia merasa bangga. Apalagi ketika Miku berseru senang dan ibu jari yang ditujukan untuknya dari Gumi dan Lui di belakang. Rin makin memperlebar senyumnya.

Dia berjalan ke Gumi di kursi belakang. Mengambil soda kalengan yang Gumi dapat dari mesin minuman di pojok koridor sekolah. Soda warna merah masuk ke kerongkongan. Rin dapat merasakan sejuknya di dalam sana setelah ngoceh sana-sini selama beberapa jam.

"Keren," Lui menyahut di bagian pojok sana. Soda kalengan kembali diteguknya. "Lo kayak anak Kiyoteru-_sensei_."

Miku sibuk mencatat. Konsentrasinya terganggu ketika da bola basket masuk. Ketiga orang yang lain juga ikut penasaran. Rin terutama, apalagi setelah kejadian bola basket milik pujaan hatinya kemarin. Bola dengan gambar _smiley_ khas band Nirvana yang menggelinding berhenti tepat di bawah papan tulis. Kagamine Len masuk dengan senyum sumringah, ia menunduk mengambil bola basket miliknya. Ia kembali menegapkan punggungnya, untuk tersenyum pada manusia-manusia di dalam kelas tersebut.

Len mengangkat bahunya, "Maaf." Lalu ia keluar.

Semua mata tertuju ke pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian berpindah kepada Rin.

Di sana, anak remaja udah mabok cengengesan sendiri, "Ganteng abis..."

—

Rin biasa ngerjain PR sampe malem. Kadang matanya sengaja dipaksa buat kerja lebih dengan kopi. Kafein sudah menjadi teman sehari-harinya. Entah mau jadi apa PR nya kalo gak ada kopi.

Malem ini dia lagi sial. Kopi di rumahnya udah abis, dan matanya ngantuk berat. PR fisika sisa delapan nomor lagi. Ia bisa saja mengerjakan di sekolah, hanya saja akan terburu-buru. Matanya hanya bisa diajak kompromi sekitar lima atau enam lagi. Tidak, malah kurang.

Saatnya ambil keputusan.

Ia berdiri, mengenakan jaket abu-abu miliknya. Langkah kakinya yang tidak bersuara akan menuntunnya ke sepeda hitam miliknya di depan rumah. Saat langkah kaki terakhir depan pintu, ia segera membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Berharap tidak ada yang mendengar. Dan—_**Cklek**_—berhasil.

Ia segera menaiki sepda hitamnya. Kopi kalengan tidak buruk juga.

—

Len tidak ada beban semacam PR. Dia sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya di sekolah. Di rumah? Ia tinggal menonton _film-film_ barat kesukaannya atau mendengarkan lagu dari _band rock_ terkendal jaman 90-an.

Nirvana adalah _band _yang dimaksud. _Band_ legendaris yang perlu dihormati. Ia biasa minum kopi untuk mendengarnya dari iPod miliknya yang disambungkan ke _speaker_. Beruntung hari ini sang ayah membawakannya CD dari masa lampau. _MTV Unplugged in New York: Nirvana_. Ia akan mendengarnya malam.

Dan saat malam tiba, kopi yang dimaksud tidak ada. Habis tidak tersisa. Salahkan sifat asli manusia yaitu lupa dalam dirinya. Jadi di sini ia berada, 5 langkah di depan konbini 24 jam.

Ia menghela napasnya, membiarkan asap-asap tipis dari mulutnya membaur dengan udara malam hari. Ia melirik sepeda hitam yang diparkir di depan konbini. Ia segera masuk dan membiarkan ucapan selamat datang otomatis dari _speaker_. Ia tidak akan berlama-lama di sini. Cukup ambil kopi kalengan dan ia akan menikmati malamnya dengan CD kesayangannya.

Tapi ada suatu kebetulan menarik di sini. Ada guru spontan berambut pirang.

Ia terlihat kaget dengan keberadaannya.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

—

"Jadi, nama lo siapa tadi?" Len menegak kopi kalengan yang baru dibelinya tadi. Ia bisa melihat gadis pirang itu menaruh kopi yang sama dengan dirinya di trotoar.

"Rin Kagami," sekarang mereka berdua sendirian di trotoar depan konbini. Menikmati udara malam yang menerpa wajah mereka masing-masing. Rin sedikit beruntung ia memakai jaket. Sekaligus bisa menutupi baju tidurnya yang tipis, jaket juga bisa menghalau dinginnya udara.

"Gue Kagamine Len," Len menaruh kopinya di trotoar.

"Udah tau," Rin menjawab dengan nada santai. Ia bisa merasakan kepala Len yang bergerak ke arahnya, "Semua cewek tergila-gila sama lo," _termasuk gue_.

Len tertawa renyah. "Hari ini gue lagi sial, sekaligus seneng."

"Berita baik dan berita buruk," Rin memandang ke arah tali sepatunya yang tidak terpasang dengan benar.

"Berita buruk dulu," Len mengambil napas dalam, "Gue barusan dapet nilai 60 di matematika—gradien."

Rin langsung menengok ke arah Len. Dia membulatkan matanya—tidak percaya akan kata yang didengarnya. "Apa? Lo? Dapet nilai segitu? Gak mungkin!" matanya mengikuti kepala Len yang mengangguk-angguk. Dia menggeleng pelan, kecil sekali kemungkinannya bahwa Len akan dapat nilai sekecil itu.

"Berita bagusnya, gue dibeliin CD Nirvana sama bokap gue," Len melihat ke langit malam, "Lo gak tau Nirvana ya—?"

"Siapa bilang?" Rin langsung memotong, "Gue salah satu _fans _mereka. Kurt Cobain, Dave Grohl, Krist Novoselic. _They are legend_," mulutnya langsung tanggap berkicau tentang _band _90 tersebut, "Heart Shaped Box, Polly, In Bloom, About A Girl, dan yang paling keren—Smells Like Teen Spirit."

Len langsung tersneyum. Matanya agak menyipit di bagian ujungnya, "Wow!" Len menemukan satu anak yang juga suka _the _90_'s_. "Oke lanjut," sambungnya, "Gue baru bisa gradien."

Jelas, dengan otak yang tidak bisa diremehkan, Len bisa mengerti gradien dalam waktu singkat. Nilai 60 bisa terganti dengan mudah menjadi 100. "Belajar sendiri?" _ya iyalah. Dia pinter_—

"Nggak."

—_hah?_

"Gue belajar dari guru dadakan."

Rin langsung membeku di tempat.

Mata biru Rin yang sukses membulat melihat Len yang berdiri, berjalan ke depan wajahnya, "Makasih ya, _Sensei_." Suaranya yang berat masuk ke telinganya. Tubuhnya yang tegap pergi menjauh dari dirinya yang masih kaget.

"Sama—"

"_Jaa_."

"—sama."

Malam itu, di udara yang dingin, hati Rin menghangat seperti wajahnya.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

huhuhu maaf banget gak bisa apdet cepet. tugas numpuk banget.;w;

ada yang tau Nirvana? saya seneng banget loh sama mereka!:3

yaudah deh, akhir kata review!:3


End file.
